


Part Of Your World

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Another fic for a friend.ILY <3





	Part Of Your World

“Phantom?”

“Come. Now.”

She doesn’t stop to think, she just turns to make her way back to her lair, leading the other woman with care. Shirley lets out a slightly strangled noise as they emerge into brightness, blinking having been lead through dark shadowed tunnels. She doesn’t get much chance to talk, finding herself pushed into a room and locked in. 

“Hello?”

She can’t help her slightly startled laugh, finally recognizing the other woman.

“You know... when I said I wanted to be part of your world Jen... this really isn’t what I was expecting...”

Jenny smiles, slightly sadly.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be... at least now I know why Phantom was so sharp... are you alright?”

She moves on instinct to settle closer to Jenny, her hands closing gently around Jenny’s, her thumbs rubbing lightly over Jenny’s knuckles. 

“I need...”

Shirley sighs softly, then pulls Jenny closer, nestling into her slightly, letting her lips brush Jenny’s ear. 

“Any better?”

“Yes... slightly.”

Shirley laughs softly.

“So, how do I fix this?”

“Just... stay?”

Shirley smiles softly.

“Sweetheart... of course I’ll stay.”


End file.
